


Worship you

by Silverstar1616



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Porn with Feelings, Self Confidence, Smut, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar1616/pseuds/Silverstar1616
Summary: Donghyuck is too pretty. Mark is completely whipped. And Donghyuck is too.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Worship you

It's no lie that Donghyuck has a really nice body, really. His shiny tan skin, prominent collarbones, small waist, flat stomach, thick thighs and the cherry on top, his pretty face. 

Everyone knows specially because the teen refuses to hide it. He wears whatever compliments his body, tight jeans with some rips, tight shirts or loose ones where his neck and collarbones show. He knows what suits him best and that leaves everyone drooling - girls, boys, everyone. 

Today or rather tonight is no exception, except that, this specific night, he is at a party and, in this very day, he decided to be bolder. It's spring time but the weather isn't that warm and it's night time, yet the party is indoors therefore it's gonna be hot. 

So right now he is with one of his best friends, Jaemin, on the dance floor swinging his hips to a random r&b song with a tight white top showing his flat stomach and tight ripped jeans leaving no space to imagine his juicy thighs, his jacket nowhere to be found and some white sneakers. 

It's past one in the morning already, but Donghyuck is far from being tired and drunk, he knows perfectly what he is doing. Jaemin on the other hand is quite wasted but it's okay because more of their friends arrived which means there's always someone to take care of him. 

Song after song, the teen is enjoying his time until he feels a body pressed against his from behind. Normally he would tense up but it's a party and people end up grinding on each other. The stranger won't stick for too long, he thinks. 

What seems like five minutes passes and the stranger, who smells great, hasn't left yet. 

"Having fun?" the stranger, identified as a male by the tone of his voice asks. 

Donghyuck only nods, hoping for him to leave. However, the person keeps dancing. 

"You look ravishing tonight." 

"Thank you." 

They practically shout due to the loud music but who cares at this point? Exactly, no one. 

"Why don't you look at me?" 

Slowly, Donghyuck turns around and grins right away.

"Mark!" he shouts hugging the older male who he hasn't seen in almost a month due to their busy schedules with uni. 

Hyuck then turns to his friends, "Guys, I'll be right back." 

The other boys look at each other shaking their heads with a smile, "Okay, have fun." Jeno screams with a thumbs up. 

The others had seen Mark since the moment he stepped behind Donghyuck but they wanted the tan male to notice and, honestly, it was a surprise and they didn't want to ruin it.

Hyuck brought them outside, he knows there's a park nearby and it probably will be quiet right now. 

With furrowed eyebrows, Mark asks, "Where's your jacket?" 

Finally Donghyuck looks at the older, only by a year, "I don't know, I lost it somewhere or its probably with our friends." he shrugs. 

"It's cold for you to be out here like this," he says worried, "also, even though you look absolutely amazing I don't want you to get sick." 

"Thank you! I know but I missed you so muuuch. Why didn't you tell me you were going to come here?" he pouts after an excited answer. 

Mark coos, "Because it was supposed to be a surprise baby." he lets the pet name slip, it's familiar, then he plays with the younger's hair - their bodies are close, maybe too close however neither care enough to pull away. 

"Can I take you home?" Mark asks after a small staring contest. Donghyuck may not feel it but the older surely does - the heat coming from both of their bodies. 

Mark doesn't want it but he can't help but feel something more than just a normal friendship and today, Donghyuck decided to look extremely beautiful, it truly doesn't help his state. 

"Can you stay over? I missed you a lot." the younger pouts again and Mark is so weak for it.

A hundred scenarios cross over the older's mind and at least ninety percent of them aren't innocent, he feels a little guilty because Hyuck is too precious for him to be thinking of those things. However there are some things you can't avoid, he hasn't been able to prevent that for a while now... Thirsting over his cute friend, it was sexually, at first, but time passes and at this point it isn't only in that way. 

"Of course pup, you know... I missed you too. A lot. Now let's get you home, it's too cold for you to be out here like this." he agrees, sliding his jacket on Hyuck's shoulders who blushes smiling with his head down afraid of Mark seeing it.

❁

The drive home was comfortable, like always. They have been friends for so long so there's no room for awkwardness - at least not at that moment. They talked about how the month went vor both ends, studying hard and sleeping less.

As soon as they step inside Donghyuck's apartment - he lives alone - the latter locks the door.

"Do you even have clothes to stay the night?" Hyuck asks randomly.

"Not with me but you probably have something for me here. Or not?"

Donghyuck shrugs, "You can always sleep naked." after realizing his words, he blushes furiously.

"Oh, is that right Hyuckie?" Mark teases.

"I-I--I was joking obviously!" he defends, going to his room searching for something for Mark to change. He should have some shorts and a t-shirt that can fit his friend, right?

Mark follows the flustered Donghyuck and sees the younger going through his stuff.

"Hyuck, I can sleep with this shirt and my boxers? It's not like you've never seen me like that." the older says rolling his eyes.

"But I want you to be comfortable!" he huffs, a pout forming on his pretty lips right after.

Mark laughs, shaking his head, fighting the urge to kiss that pout away, "You are so freaking cute! I'm always comfortable around you. Now why don't you change your clothes so we can talk and cuddle, hm?"

"O-okay." is all that leaves the younger's mouth before he's back to searching for clothes. 

After what it feels like hours but it's just a couple of minutes he finds something to wear. 

"Yes! Found it!" he grins. 

"Finally! Now change, chop chop." Mark says from the bed - he had sat there when Donghyuck started to look for anything for him to put on. 

"You're going to change too. I have some shorts I borrowed from you one of these days and a shirt too." he tells Mark holding the two articles of clothing. 

"Is that my favorite red t-shirt? When did you steal that?" the older asks, bewildered. He shouldn't be. He knows how much Donghyuck loves to borrow his clothes and never return - he probably has a lot of his clothes there but he isn't willing to give them to Mark, again. 

"Maybe, now go put it on." he kind of demands. 

Mark rolls his eyes and goes to the bathroom to change, just because he and Donghyuck had talked a few months ago that privacy is an important matter, for Donghyuck because Mark doesn't care at all.

Yet, when he comes back the younger is half naked, he doesn't have his bottoms. Maybe he has underwear, the older can't really see due to the big baggy shirt the younger is currently wearing. 

Unintentionally Mark scares the other who covers his crotch by instinct. 

The older can't say that it doesn't affect him, because it does, too much. However he will tame the beast inside of himself for the sake of their friendship. 

"I can't see anything don't worry." he assures and proceeds, "and we're both boys and friends and-" 

"And I still don't like it." Donghyuck mutters under his breath. 

Mark looks at him right away. "Hey, what do you mean?" 

"I-" 

"You don't like what exactly?" he asks confused.

"I don't know..." the younger replies - he knows, perfectly, why he refuses to undress in front of the older and why he doesn't want to see Mark like that too, he knows it too well. He feels the sexual tension and the emotional connection, every single time. He isn't stupid--or maybe he is, for never trying anything more than being friends but he is being cautious. He doesn't want to lose Mark, it's better to have him as a friend than having him as nothing, at all. 

The older does not believe that and so he gets closer to Donghyuck, step by step, and the latter moves backwards, step by step. 

Mark's lips curve a little and Donghyuck doesn't understand until his back hits the wall. He closes his eyes. 'I'm doomed.' it's his last thought before he's trapped by Mark's hands on either side of his head. 

"I think you know what you don't like, or what you like. Am I right Hyuckie?" he pauses, taking all the information he can gather by Donghyuck's expressions.

"Honestly, tell me what's bothering you so much that I can't sleep almost naked or change in front of you and vice versa, huh? It's not like we're gonna fuck." Mark's voice is above a whisper, raspy. 

The younger sucks in a breath, he doesn't want to respond yet his body talks so much: the goosebumps on his tanned skin showing how much Mark's words affect him; his breathing isn't steady anymore; he is grabbing his shirt so hard, afraid it might disappear if he lets go. 

"You obviously don't have a body complex, you're perfect and you like to show it off. I'm not afraid of showing mine either. So baby, what's really your problem?" 

"N-none." he stutters.

"Am I ugly to you?"

"No Mark! Jesus, no it's not that." he finally answers something without stuttering or feeling flustered, that comes out with more frustration than anything else.

"Then what is it Donghyuck?" 

"I just can't, okay? Can't you fucking respect that?" he snaps and leaves the place between the older's arms. Both now a bit apart but still face to face. 

"Donghyuck." Mark says sternly, it sends some shivers down the called male's back, "one thing that you know for sure is that I respect you more than anything-"

"I know Mark but-" 

"Don't interrupt me please. So don't come at me with that bullshit. If you don't want to tell me it's fine but please understand that I'm curious because it wasn't always like this. We used to do everything together, changing wasn't a big deal and don't tell me it's because you have a slimmer slash hot body now because you know it and you show it off. Are you scared that I'll do something to you-"

"No! I mean yes--no, ugh!" he groans frustrated, "I'm not afraid of something you can do. I'm afraid I'll let you do something and liking it and you regretting it afterwards and-" 

Mark ignores whatever could come out of his favorite person's lips and kisses him. He couldn't care less of what Donghyuck has to say now, why would he regret it when it's one of the things he wants the most? And he knows he chose the right option when he feels the younger respond to the kiss slowly but firmly. 

Hyuck's hands find their way to Mark's hair, while the latter's sneak around the petit waist and brings their bodies close to the point where there is no more room left between them. 

Mark hums and pulls away, "What are you afraid again?" 

"Of you regret-" the older captures his lips again. It's a sweet kiss, just lips on lips, really soft until Mark pulls away again. 

"Come again?" he asks. 

"Again? You still haven't done anything-" and they're kissing again - little smiles in between. Yet, this time it's a little rougher, heated, lustful, tongues explore everywhere they can reach. 

However, they pull away to breathe. 

"You're such a tease. If you're that cocky maybe I should make you cum more than once to shut your pretty mouth, huh? What do you think baby?" the older smirks. 

"Can you do that?" Hyuck quirks an eyebrow, somehow challenging the older. 

Mark scoffs, "Maybe I should show you." 

"Yeah, you definitely should." Donghyuck finishes and throws himself on Mark - kissing him hurriedly -, the latter, instantly, pulls him up by his thighs. Only now he realizes he can touch them, them soft, smooth honey like thighs. The older can't help but hum. 

Mark lays Donghyuck carefully on his bed and gets in between his thighs. Has Mark ever thought about getting in between them? Yes. Has he ever thought it could be a possibility? No. But it feels good, tremendously good. 

The older goes back to Donghyuck's lips, kissing him deeply and rough and the latter doesn't seem to mind one bit, in fact he hums, moans and pulls Mark closer by his hair and neck. 

While making out, Mark slides his hands inside the younger's shirt - maybe, just maybe he is a little surprised to feel Donghyuck without any underwear on but he the younger was changing so it shouldn't be that surprising and honestly he isn't complaining. 

Donghyuck's skin is so smooth, the older can't help but rest his hands on the younger's hips, rubbing it in circles, earning small moans - he must be sensitive too. 

It's just that, Donghyuck's body is like a temple that he would be willing to worship, every small part of him deserves affection and attention and Mark is so willing to give it to him.

By now, their bodies are pressed together, no space left between; they can feel the sexual tension now more than in any other day; breathing uneven and the top tier, their hard ons can't stop rubbing against one another - that's mostly because Donghyuck can't stop moving under Mark and the latter, even with his hands securing Hyuck's hips in place, seems like he can't stop him from getting what he wants. 

Mark pulls away from Donghyuck's lips and starts trailing kisses down his neck and in between those kisses he whispers, "Don't need to be impatient baby, I'll give you what you want. Just be a good boy, hm? Can you be a good boy for me?"

Those words alone make Donghyuck's insides burn and a huge want to be a good boy for Mark engulfs his whole body and he so he answers, more like whimpers yet the older loves it, "Yes! I'll be a good boy for you. I promise!"

Mark pecks his lips, "Good. Can I?" he asks fisting the hem of Donghyuck's shirt and the latter's nods and lifts his arms to help the older get rid of the thin material. 

Immediately, Mark attaches his lips to one of Donghyuck's nipples and sucks it while making eye contact with the latter. The younger, at the sudden action arches his back and sucks in a breath, Mark's eyes show lust and maybe something else yet Donghyuck can't think of anything else right now, only Mark's lips and tongue on his overheated body. 

"Mark."

And the called boy lets go of that nipple to suck on the other. Donghyuck is a moaning mess, he is leaking, he craves some kind of touch down there but he remembers Mark's words perfectly 'good boy' and he doesn't want to be a disappointment so he holds in. In the end he will be rewarded. 

The older stops playing with Hyuck's perky nipples. He goes down on Donghyuck's flat stomach, kissing all the way down, his hands follow his actions and he passes through where the younger needs him the most to his thighs. 

Heaven. That's the feeling of Donghyuck's skin under his lips and fingertips, specifically when he reaches his thighs. Mark wastes no time to attach his mouth to them, kissing, licking, biting and marking them. Eventually he finds out that Donghyuck is super sensitive there. Mark's ministrations have him moaning louder than before, they have him gripping Mark's hair and crying out for more. It all turns too much when he tries to close his legs yet the older doesn't let him, pushing them open.

"Mark--I can't take it anymore!" he cries, gripping harder Mark's hair and the latter between his actions asks, "What do you exactly want baby?" 

"Cum! Please, can I?" 

The older smirks, Donghyuck is such a mess and he hasn't even touched his most sensitive parts. 

"Go ahead princess." he approves Hyuck's request, going back to suck and grip the plush sensitive flesh. 

Next thing he hears is a choked moan, from Donghyuck followed by an attempt - stopped by Mark - to close his legs once more, cumming all over his tummy. 

Mark stops and strokes Donghyuck's dick, milking him through his orgasm. 

"So pretty, wow." says Mark running his eyes through Hyuck's figure. 

Donghyuck is still panting, recovering from his high but there's something bothering him so he frowns. Mark notices the slight change on the younger's face so he decides to ask. 

"What is it princess?" 

Donghyuck would blush if the next words coming out of his mouth weren't so lewd, "What about you? I thought you were gonna fuck me." he pouts. 

Mark looks at his erection and only now he remembers it, he was so immersed in pleasuring Donghyuck that he forgot about himself.

"Fuck me, please." Donghyuck pleads looking in between Mark's eyes and his achingly clothed dick. 

"Are you sure?" the older asks, he doesn't want him to regret it afterwards. 

"Mark, I've been dying to be under you or on top, however you wanna do it. I want to be with you, now can you please just fuck the hell out of me?" he asks softly as if his request is the most normal thing ever. 

The older is amazed by his words and he laughs softly, "Do you have-" Donghyuck immediately grabs the item and Mark scoffs, "Of course you do." he takes the small bottle from the younger's hands and before he thinks of doing anything else Donghyuck speaks. 

"Are you going to fuck me all dressed?" 

The older rolls his eyes and takes his clothes off, leaving him bare just like Donghyuck is and the latter seems to be enjoying the view. 

Mark returns to his previous place, in between the younger's legs, he squirts some of the bottle's liquid onto his fingers. Donghyuck opens more his legs giving Mark the best access to his awaiting entrance. The older teases the younger male a little, smearing some of his finger's around his rim waiting for a reaction. 

When Donghyuck whines, Mark pushes his finger in and wiggles it inside before he starts moving it in and out. The younger doesn't seem bothered so the other male enters the second one, burying both fingers deep to the knuckle before moving them, in and out and in scissoring motions.

"You take my fingers so well princess." Mark coos seeing them disappear inside the tight heat. 

By now, Donghyuck is moaning lowly, he takes two pretty well. So the older adds a third one, stretching the younger male even more. He moans louder than before, the stretch burns a little but it feels good yet Donghyuck is tired of waiting, he wants the real thing. 

"Mark." he calls out. 

With his fingers buried inside of the younger, Mark goes up until his face is leveled with Donghyuck's and so he asks, "Yes baby?" 

The younger sneaks his arms around the older's shoulders and rasps out, "Fuck me now please. I'm ready for you." he rolls his hips to prove the older his point, he also makes Mark hit his sweet spot. It has him squirming away the next second. Mark understands and pulls his fingers out and Donghyuck would whine at the emptiness if he didn't know that the older is going to fuck him now. 

"Do you have-" 

"I'm clean, Mark please. I need you so bad. I want you to fill me up, please." hearing Donghyuck beg like that did things to Mark so he just squirts some lube onto his hand and strokes his dick a bit before he pushes the tip inside. 

"Oh." the younger moans. 

Not receiving any alarming sounds, the older keeps pushing his member inside until he's buried balls deep. They both release a moan at the sudden pleasure. Mark is big and the younger loves it, being full by his favorite person. Donghyuck is tight, as fuck, even after stretching, and the older loves it. They both have been waiting and fantasizing about this too much yet it feels way better than they have ever imagined. 

"Can you move please?" he begs, eyes directly locked with Mark's and the latter swears it's the most intimate moment he has ever shared with anyone. 

Mark's hands are supporting him, yet he lets his right one pull Hyuck's leg up to be able to move better and then he starts thrusting, slow and deep. 

They're sweating and moaning and they have barely started yet the heat from their foreplay contributed to the warmth spread through their bodies. 

The smell of sweat and fluids spreads through the whole room as well as the sound of skin slapping and moans. 

Donghyuck is still a bit sensitive from his previous orgasm but he loves this, he would have cried for months if he had wasted this opportunity. 

Mark fastens his pace a little, now aiming for the younger's sweet spot and that has the younger squirming away and whimpering. 

"Ca-can I ride you?" he pants out. 

Mark kisses him and turns them around - he is glad that Donghyuck's bed is big. The younger immediately straddles Mark, leaves his lips and places his hands on the older's chest for support. 

He thought that maybe riding Mark would make him last longer, however he's not so sure now. His dick is hitting too deep, directly pressed against his prostate.

His thighs shake as he starts to move, the older runs his hands from his knees to his hips, "Take it easy baby."

"I might cum before I should though." he says with his head low. If his cheeks weren't red by the heat of their bodies together, they would be because of the embarrassment from his sentence. 

Mark smiles, rubbing the soft skin, "It's okay love, keep going." 

Goosebumps crawl upon his skin due to the endearment and he moves. With each movement, his thighs shake, he is so close - Mark's dick touches all the right spots inside him and it feels insanely good.

He lets out a particularly long whiney moan when Mark thrusts upwards, "You're doing so good, keep going baby."

"Oh--fuck, fuck, fuck Mark! I can't handle anymore." he sniffs, his glossy eyes don't lie, he is trying his best to not cum.

"Just a little bit more." he groans keeping his pace.

Donghyuck is focusing so hard on not cumming but it's so hard, it hurts so much he can't help but cry, "Fuck! I can't. I'm gonna cum." he whimpers and then he cums. His nails sink on the older's chest, his body siffens as he releases all over them.

Mark feels the pain of the scratches but it's enjoyable. Donghyuck's hole is clenching non-stop around him - he was also close -, "Gonna cum too--fuck!" 

He hears a small whimper coming from the male on top of him - probably because of the throbbing dick shooting hot cum inside of him -, a few tears follow suit falling onto his chest he immediately hugs the younger whispering sweet nothings into his ear, "Are you okay love?" 

"Yes yes. It's just that," he pauses "fuck, you feel so good!" the younger says, his voice shaky from all the moans and cries previously released.

"You too baby, but let's clean up now okay?" Donghyuck only nods, he feels so tired - after all he orgasmed twice, maybe doubting Mark wasn't that bad.

Mark pulls out and gets up to go to the bathroom to get something to clean them momentarily, they'll take a shower tomorrow - it's better, Donghyuck is too tired to do anything and Mark is too.

After cleaning them both, Mark brushes the younger's bangs away from his eyes, "We'll talk about this tomorrow morning okay?"

"Just promise me you won't leave before we talk?" he asks tired but the pout is there.

Mark smiles, "I promise baby. Now let's get some sleep." Donghyuck cuddles closer to him and they drift both to dreamland.


End file.
